Calleigh's Birthday
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Horatio Caine sets himself the task of making Calleigh's birthday special each and every year. Now that they have been married for a few years, he still makes her birthday special with a treat and a trip.


Calleigh Rose Caine awoke without her clothing and laying beside her loving red headed husband; Horatio David Caine and smiled up at his sleeping face before she rolled over, kissing him awake. A gentle touch of her soft lips to his in a caring caress.

He grinned at the feeling of her lips before he even opened his eyes, flipping them over so that he lay above her body on the Egyptian cotton sheets, and kissed her passionately before speaking to her, "Happy Birthday Beautiful". Her words were enthusiastic and filled with love and happiness. His slightly sleepy eyes portrayed nothing but pure love towards his wife of three years. They had now been together for just over 5 years and secretly in love with each other for so much longer, longer than either of them truly realised.

She smiled in return as she looked up into her husband's eyes, "Thank you Handsome", she said in return to the words that he had spoken towards her. She always enjoyed spending her birthday with the man as he always made it a special occasion for her because each year he had something different planned.

During the first year that he had planned a surprise, it was three years that they had known each other and they had been caught up in a hard case for weeks which meant that she was unable to go on vacation to see her family like she had previously planned to do. Horatio had found out and of course decided that he needed to make it his personal task to make her birthday a special day. That year was the year that he took her for a picnic on the beach and they ended up having a water fight in the ocean despite it being February which meant it was actually quite chilly in Miami, compared to the normal warmth usually associated with Florida.

The second year, he had taken her on a helicopter flight over Miami when he called in a favour from a friend of his that he had known since he was a rookie with the Miami Dade Police Department. Calleigh had loved the flight and they had ended it with dinner at one of her favourite restaurants.

The other trips included things such as a camping trip, a day spent on a yacht, a day at the shooting range, dinners, lunches, a Disney World trip in Orlando, a night out in a bar and so many others.

He kissed her again with the usual tenderness and care that he held for her, "I have a present for you", he said with a slight smirk before he kissed her again.

She smirked in a mischievous manner before looping her moisturised and rather strong legs around his waist, "Oh yeah?", she said seductively with a slight moan at the feel of him pressed to her in a manner that caused her pleasure.

He chuckled and struggled to keep his composure so that he wouldn't buck towards her, at least not before he managed to give her the present that he had purchased three weeks previously for her, "Not that, although we can do that in a minute". He smiles and reaches into the mahogany bedside table, and pulls out a black box and rolls off of her and passes it to her as she sat up with him.

She takes it with a smile, "Thank you Handsome" she said softly as she opened it slowly after having removed the baby blue ribbon from around the leather box.

It was a black gun, and engraved upon it in a silver cursive font was the words; "To My Beautiful Wife, I love you forever and Always, H". As she read the words, her smile grew and her beautiful eyes began to shine with pure love and happiness.

She smiled towards him, "It's beautiful, thank you" she said kissing him passionately, after putting the gun to the side for now. He would of course take her to the shooting range so that she could test out her new firearm but for now it was a completely different activity that they were going to use their energy on.

/ This is a rewrite of an old fan fiction that had too few words within it.

2016 aims are;

(1) To rewrite or add a chapter to every single fan fiction that has less than 1,000 words within it. I will write a second chapter of this of course as it is only 700 words of story.

(2) To complete all of my uncompleted stories.


End file.
